Soothing The Pain
by GoodnightNobody
Summary: Damon and Elena's morning in 4x08.


Damon stirred and slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. His gaze immediately fell to the empty spot next to him where Elena had been sleeping. Panic bubbled up in his stomach. He knew last night was probably too good to be true and that his fantasies of being worthy of Elena's love could come crashing down at any moment.

"Elena?" He hesitantly spoke in to the morning air.

"Hey." She was standing in the doorframe of his bathroom, rocking on her feet and swinging her arm nervously. She was wearing the shirt that she had torn from his body just hours prior.

"Hey." Elena skipped across the room and playfully jumped onto his bed, letting her youthful elation show. "I thought you might have left." Damon's hands were on her as soon as she was within arms reach, his fingers dancing across the smooth skin of her stomach. The desire between them, which had been forbidden for so long, was finally acceptable.

"No. I don't have to be at school for…" She looked at the imaginary watch on her wrist. "… At least 20 minutes ago." She slid a hand across the side of his face and took a handful of his hair as she brought their lips together, letting Damon taste the minty fresh tingle of his toothpaste. "What's that face?" She asked, furrowing her brow for dramatic effect.

"What face?" He continued stroking her shoulder, pushing tangled morning hair behind her ear. He couldn't hide the smile that was plastered across his face, the excitement of last night's events clearly visible.

"That face." She rested her hand on his chest.

"I'm happy." He moved his hand to her hip and brought their lips back together, silently hoping that she was as ready as he was to be one again.

Elena pushed him back on to the mattress and climbed up on to his body, letting her legs part in an effort to stimulate the dull throb that had been pulsating between them since the moment she had woken up. She tilted her hips just enough to feel how hard he was underneath the barriers between them. She arched her back and released a little breathy moan into his mouth when the solid bulge pressed into her clit.

She used her index finger to hold his chin in place as she nibbled along his lips, down the side of his neck, and to his chest. She made a trail of kisses from his sternum to the top of the bed sheet that was wrapped around his hips, the deep v of his abdominal muscles disappearing beneath the thin material.

She ran a hand up to his neck, looking up at him for reassurance as she proceeded. He took her hand in his, giving her the comfort and assurance she was seeking, but leaving his eyes sealed to enjoy the sensations that having her body so close was creating.

She pulled the sheet from between their bodies and took in the sight before her. His cock was already ridged from her movements, its swollen length rested on his thigh.

She ran a finger along the prominent vein on the underside and watched as it stiffened even further. A single bead of fluid seeped from the tip and on to his leg. Elena held her hair to one side and lowered her head. She licked the moisture from his leg, pressing the foreign flavor to the roof of her mouth, the silky bulbous head of his cock brushing against her cheek.

She braced her hands on his thighs and sucked plump head into her mouth. Damon groaned and opened his eyes to look down at her. She started back at him with her endless brown eyes, her pouty red lips sealed around the top of his cock. He used every ounce of willpower not to put his hands on her head or hair, instead he let one hand rest on her shoulder and the other interlace with her fingers.

She grasped the fingers that were intertwined with hers and kept eye contact as she lowered her head, taking him into her mouth. When he hit the back of her throat, she gagged in surprise and then moved her head back up, using the curve of her tongue to stimulate him.

Damon groaned. If he thought last night had been amazing it was nothing compared to watching sweet innocent little Elena deep throat him. He could have exploded right there and watched as she swallowed his essence down into her belly, but then their morning would be over and they would have to face the reality of their situation and the weight of their relationship and he wasn't ready for that, so he wrapped his hands under her armpits and pulled her up to him.

When their faces were level he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and ran his tongue along it. He smiled when she opened her mouth wide against his, clearly trying to initiate a much deeper kiss. He opened his mouth to and sealed their lips together, using his tongue to prod around. When his tongue found hers, he sucked it into his mouth. Her moaning was becoming rhythmic and audible. He slid his hands up under the back shirt and held the arch of her back, grinding their pelvises together.

He grabbed her ass and flipped them over, crouching down between her spread thighs. He unbuttoned the only button left on his shirt and then he paused and let himself take in the moment. Her eyes were hooded and dark with lust. He ran his index finger over her lips, which were still glistening with the saliva she had produced while sucking his dick.

He kissed his way down her body, mirroring what she had done to him moments ago. Elena's mouth went slack. The lower Damon's lips got, the wider her mouth opened, anticipating what was to come. She stretched her arms up over her head, arching her body towards his mouth, desperate for satiation.

Damon nipped the sensitive flesh below her belly button and then paused, looking down at the little pad of fat, which was expanding and contracting with each breath. He brushed his lips over the silky skin and let himself imagine what it would be like to have his baby growing inside her. He looked up at her, her hair fanned around her like a halo, her fingertips just barely brushing the mahogany headboard.

He had to have her.

He made his way back up her body and nestled his head in the crook of her neck, taking bites of the creamy skin and suckling them between his lips. He extended his arm out and groped over her breast. Elena took his hand in hers and ran it the length of her body, trying desperately to get his fingers where she wanted them.

When their hands reached the waistband of her lacy black panties, they pushed them down her legs and she kicked them from her feet. Damon braced his weight on either side of her torso and wiggled his hips to get his cock where he wanted it. He could feel the wetness seeping from her, making it easy to press past her labia and thrust into her.

Elena winced upon the initial intrusion. She bit her lip and her hands flattened on the headboard. She was still tender and sore from the night before, but as soon as he started moving his hips, the endorphins that her body released quickly quelled any pain she had been feeling. Warmth radiated from the point where their bodies connected.

She relaxed her muscles and let her legs fall open as he continued to thrust into her, his lips still working their way across her throat. She allowed her eyes to open and chose a spot on the ceiling to focus on, trying to postpone the orgasm that was building in her loins, but it was a losing battle.

She dug her fingers into his shoulder blades and let her eyes close as orgasm overtook her. Pin pricks of light exploded inside her eyelids. Her muscles clenched and her lips parted, her fingernails creating a trail of blood across her partner's back. She felt Damon releasing into her quivering body before he collapsed onto her, his face falling to the pillow.

Their bodies stayed in a heap of sedated limbs, perspiration dampening the sheets under them. Damon lifted his head far enough for their cheeks to rest on each other, his morning stubble tickled across her skin. The sensation made her giggle and she pulled her head away.

"That tickles." She said, bringing each of her fingers to her mouth and sucking the blood off.

"You haven't exactly given me a chance to shave yet." He joked, kissing his way over her cheekbone and to her lips. He bit her protruding lip and growled playfully. Elena groaned.

"Don't you dare." She mumbled, bringing up a finger to press into the skin of his shoulder. "I have to go to school."

"Right." Damon pecked her lips one last time before he removed his body from hers. "School." He pushed himself off the bed and stood up, leaving her alone in his massive bed with her legs still splayed. "Go. Learn. Get smart."

She smiled up at him and brought her thighs back together, metaphorically ending their sexual encounter. Damon extended his hands to her and pulled her into a standing position. He enveloped her in his arms, kissing the snarled hair on the top of her head.

"Will you be here when I get home?" Elena asked with a childlike glint in her eyes.

"Of course." He watched as she detangled herself from his arms and walk into his bathroom.


End file.
